One of the major design considerations for modern credit card transaction form sets is to minimize the possibility of credit card fraud. A number of approaches have been taken to this problem in the past, none of which are entirely acceptable from both the fraud prevention and maximum utility standpoints.
One prior art approach is to utilize all carbonless sheets in the form set. While this means that there are no carbon sheets from which a criminal might obtain a credit card number, such an approach is not acceptable if the bank copy of the form set must be OCR readable.
A second prior art approach is to provide as the only carbon in the form a carbon backing to the customer copy. While this does allow use of an OCR bank copy, the carbon backing on the customer copy can smudge the customer's clothing, wallet, or other papers. Also, it is a disincentive to the customer retaining the customer copy since, if unfolded, the carbon coating may smudge other papers retained with the form.
The third prior art approach, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,4O3,793, shows a set in which any carbon sheets are perforated at a mid-point of the expected card number imprint thereon, so that when the carbon sheets are detached from the set, neither the retained copy nor the carbon provided to the customer will have a complete credit card number. With such a construction, a perforating operation in the carbon sheets is required, and special instructions are necessary to the establishment personnel using the form sets for the first time regarding how detachment is to occur and to whom various components of the set are to be given, two detaching actions commonly being required. Also, since the customer is typically handed the carbon sheets independent of a customer copy of the form, many customers have a tendency to merely leave the carbon sheets at the establishment. If the employee conducting the transaction is dishonest, this allows the employee to defeat the fraud-minimizing intent of the form set by picking up the discarded carbon sheets, and combining them with the carbon sheet portion retained with the establishment copy of the form.
According to the present invention, a credit card transaction form set is provided which overcomes all of the drawbacks of each of the prior art constructions discussed above. The form set according to the invention provides detachment of all carbon sheets associated with the form with the customer copy of the form. Yet, because the carbon is not integral with the customer copy of the form, and can be readily detached therefrom, the customer can dispose of the carbon at his or her convenience. For example, when originally presented with the customer copy of the form with the carbon sheet on the back thereof, the customer may fold the form in half so that the carbon is facing inside, and take the form away from the establishment at which the transaction has occurred. Later, when the customer seeks to file the form, the customer can remove the carbon and discard it. At the same time, the form set provides an OCR readable bank copy.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a credit card transaction form set is provided comprising at least top, bottom, and a first middle transaction forms, each having edges. The set further comprises: first attachment means for operatively attaching the forms together adjacent a first overlying edge of each; first ready detachment means formed in each form on the opposite side of the first attachment means from the first edge thereof; a transfer sheet disposed between the first middle and bottom forms for transferring information impressed on the top form to the bottom form; second attachment means for attaching the transfer sheet to the first middle form adjacent a second edge thereof, opposite the first edge; and second ready detachment means for allowing ready detachment of the transfer sheet from the first middle form, when desired. The attachment means preferably comprise permanent adhesive, and the ready detachment means preferably comprise perforations The bottom form is preferably 24-28 OCR bond, and the transfer sheet is a S/F OCR carbon sheet. Preferably, the top form is a self-contained CB carbonless sheet, while the first middle form is a CF carbonless sheet. If a four-part set is provided, a second middle form--disposed between the top form and first middle form--preferably comprises a CFB carbonless sheet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a credit card transaction form set comprising at least top, bottom and first middle transaction forms comprises: first attachment means for operatively attaching the forms together adjacent first overlying edges of each; first ready detachment means formed in each form on the opposite side of the first attachment means from the first edge thereof; the bottom form comprising an OCR bond sheet; at least one transfer sheet, capable of transferring OCR readable characters to the bottom form from impressions applied to the top form; and any and all complete transfer sheets associated with the set detachable with the first middle form when the first ready detachment means are severed, and readily separable from the first middle form.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an effective credit card transaction form set which is capable of producing an OCR readable bank copy, minimizes the chances of credit card fraud, and minimizes the chances of smudging by retained carbon sheets. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.